Happy Birthday Yugi
by angiembabe
Summary: Today is 4th June. Officially Yugi's birthday. This story is based on his 18th birthday. What do you think would be the best present he could possibly receive? Read on to find out. Peachshipping. Also some hints of Jonouchi x Mai.


Having re-read this story so that it fell in line with Beyond Egypt 2, I decided that it needed to be re written in places. I have made some amendments so that this correlated with chapter 11 of that story.

I have based it around his 18th birthday.

My favourite pairing is probably Yugi x Anzu. So this is for all you Peachshipping fans...I know there are lots of you out there. Oh, and there will be a bit of Mai x Jonouchi too.

Revised: 3rd March 2015

* * *

I Don't own Yu Gi Oh.

Happy Birthday Yugi.

Beep, beep, beep. It was 7am on June 4th. Yugi's alarm clock, with it's annoying beeping, woke him with a start.

A rather dishevelled spiky head bobbed up from under the covers. Yawning and stretching, Yugi groaned, peering through bleary eyes. He glanced at the clock, before hitting the snooze button and snuggling back down. Five more minutes, then he would get up.

"Yugi. Are you awake yet?" His Grandfather shouted from outside his door.

"Yes..." He didn't want to wake up.

"Happy 18th birthday Yugi. Hurry up, your mother is making your favourite breakfast. You don't want it spoiling now, do you? And remember, you still have school today too."

Yugi was suddenly wide awake. _My birthday! Yes it is. I was so sleepy I had completely forgotten. _"Okay Grandpa, just getting up now. Be down in a minute." He called, leaping up so quickly that he felt dizzy. Seeing stars, he sat back down again, to let his blood pressure even itself out.

His eyes drifted to the empty space on his bed post, where he used to hang the Millennium puzzle. He reached his hand towards where it had once hung, trying to picture it as if it was still there.

"Other Me... Happy birthday." He tried to smile, but there was a sadness present in his voice. He wouldn't be sharing this special day with Atem. Would Atem be celebrating. _Do they even have birthdays in the afterlife? _He wondered.

Pushing away the sadness in his heart, he got up and ran to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash. He hastily pulled his uniform on and bounded downstairs.

"Happy birthday Yugi." His mother said, hugging him and planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Wow..Pancakes! My favourite breakfast. Thanks Mum."

"Do you want your cards now, or later Yugi?" His Grandpa held a bundle of birthday cards in his hands.

"Anzu should be here very soon. I will open them when she arrives. We should just about have time before we have to leave for school."

Just as he spoke, the doorbell rang. Yugi jumped up and ran downstairs to the shop, to let her in.

"Happy birthday Yugi." Anzu immediately threw her arms around him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, before releasing him.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her closer. "Is that it? Was that my birthday kiss?" He pouted, looking disappointed.

She giggled. "You will get a proper one later. Besides, you have food or something yukky on your face." She indicated to her own chin, to show where he had a blob of sauce on his chin.

"Oooh. Sorry." His face turning pink, he quickly wiped the back of his hand across his mouth. "Is that better?"

"Better." She confirmed, draping her arms over his shoulders, as he pulled her closer for a proper kiss.

Their kiss was getting a little more passionate. They had completely forgotten that they were standing in the shop doorway.

Yugi moved his hands down to Anzu's backside and tentatively slid his hands under her skirt. The feeling of her soft skin and well toned _dancers_ buttocks, sent shivers through his body. Being desperate to progress their relationship, he had been trying to get a bit more adventurous lately, but, although they had talked about having sex, they were both still too shy.

It worried him, just how far he should go, because Anzu had told him that she was a little afraid; not quite ready to take the next step, just yet. And although, once or twice they had got a little carried away, Yugi had held back, worried that he might be going a little too far.

He was probably overstepping the mark a little now. Maybe he should remove his hands. Anzu was showing no signs of stopping him though, so that must mean she was enjoying it. Or perhaps she was just letting him get away with it because it was his birthday. No! This was inappropriate- he should stop. He withdrew his hand from between her legs, rearranging her undies.

"Mmmm Yugi." Anzu murmured through their kiss. No, she didn't want him to remove his hands yet, the fluttering sensation creeping up from between her thighs and coursing through her lower abdomen was enjoyable, she didn't want him to stop. _Why does he always stop when things start to go too far_? _It's my fault. I told him I wasn't ready and he is too much of a gentleman to go against my wishes. _It was time to pluck up the courage to tell him she wanted him.

Perhaps she would have a chat with Mai later- for some advice.

At that moment Jonouchi burst in through the door. "Whoa. Is this a private party? Or can anyone join?" Ruining their moment.

They jumped apart, both blushing furiously. "J. . Hi." Yugi Stammered.

"You could knock before just barging in like that." Anzu snapped at him.

"What? And miss all the action.!. Anyway, hows my spiky haired little buddy." He leaped at Yugi, grabbing him in a head lock and ruffling his hair. "Happy birthday Yuge'."

"Let.. go.. now.. need air? Yugi pleaded. Jonouchi really didn't know his own strength sometimes.

Jonouchi released him. Holding up a set of car keys. Grinning, he announced. "Who wants to ride to school in style? Mai lent me her wheels."

"Wow. Yes please?" Yugi whooped happily.

"Is Mai coming too Jonouchi? Anzu asked.

"Nah, she worked late yesterday, so it's too early for her, she's still in bed. Said she will see you later though."

"Do you want to come upstairs for some breakfast Jonouchi? If we're driving to school, we have a bit longer before we have to leave. I can open my cards," Yugi said, hoping Jonouchi wouldn't eat everything.

"You bet. You know I never turn down your Mum's cooking." He kicked his shoes off and ran upstairs, leaving Anzu and Yugi behind.

Yugi groaned. "We better get up there quickly, before he eats all the pancakes." Anzu nodded in response.

::::::::::::

Jonouchi's driving was surprisingly good. He could be slightly reckless at times, but today he was being very careful. He would be in trouble if he damaged Mai's car.

They pulled into the car park. Mai had traded in the Mazda for a Shiny Red, 2.0Ltr Toyota GT86. Jonouchi grinned when he noticed the envious looks he was getting from many of the students. Mai had recently started a new job, and having also made a fair bit of money in recent months; working in casino's, and dueling on the professional circuit. She had cash to spare for the extravagant and impressive things she loved.

::::::::::::

Yugi quite enjoyed his day at school. He didn't even mind that he had an English exam. He liked English and was good at it. His Grandfather, having spent years travelling, spoke good English. It was also the language used on the international dueling circuit, so he had worked hard to improve. He would also need to speak good English if he wanted to be an archaeologist, or when visiting Anzu in New York.

Having felt confident that he had aced the exam. The rest of the day went by quickly. Yugi received lots of cards and gifts from the usual fan girls, who were determined to follow him around and make extra fuss of him today. Anzu did a pretty good job of scaring them away. However, as soon as her back was turned, they reappeared. Yugi no longer felt intimidated by it and secretly enjoyed the attention. It was a far cry from his early teenage years, when he was too shy to make friends and got picked on a lot. He was now one of the most well respected and popular students. Everyone wanted to be friends with The King of Games.

After school, Anzu said she would go and help get Yugi's party ready. Honda, Ryou and Otogi all had things to do before the party.

"Hey Yuge'? How about we swing by the arcade on the way home?" Jonouchi asked.

"I'm not sure. Do we have time?"

Yeah, course we do man. Kick back, have some fun. It's my job to get you outta the way and give Your folks and Anzu some space to sort your party for tonight." Jonouchi had been ordered not to bring Yugi home until 7pm, when everyone should be there to greet him.

"Guess so... What are we waiting for? Lets go." Yugi grinned. He was going to wipe out everyone else's high scores again today. He felt invincible.

"Man. How do you do it Yuge'? You aced all those games. I didn't have a chance. You even wiped the floor with me at Air Hockey and I am really good at that," Jonouchi exclaimed, as they strolled into a bar before going home. It was still only 6pm.

Yugi shrugged. "I don't know, I just seem to be able to. It seems to come naturally!" He laughed slightly sheepishly. He didn't want to appear cocky.

"What do you want to drink? It's on me," Jonouchi asked.

"Can I have a cola please?"

"What? It's your birthday. I'm getting something stronger than that."

"But, you have to be 20," Yugi whispered, so as no one could hear him.

"So, everyone ignores it. You go sit down, no offence but they might not serve us if they see you at the bar." Yugi could still be easily mistaken for being younger than he actually was.

Yugi sat down. He was really worried. What if they got caught? What if Grandpa smelt alcohol on him? He would be in trouble. He shrunk down in his seat a bit, hoping no one would notice him.

Jonouchi returned with a big grin on his face and two pints of lager. Yugi cringed, he had not drunk very much alcohol before. He still remembered sneaking a sip of Grandpa's Whiskey, when he was younger, which was revolting and had made his eyes water and his mouth burn.

"Get yourself outside that?" Jonouchi beamed.

Yugi took a nervous sip. It was actually quite nice. No one was even bothering to look in their direction. He started to feel a bit less conspicuous.

They raised their glasses in a birthday toast and took some more sips of their drinks. Yugi soon felt it going straight to his head.

After a while Yugi started to feel a bit more relaxed and less inhibited. He suddenly decided to ask Jonouchi a question on a subject that had been gnawing at him lately. "Err. Jonouchi? Can I ask you something?" His face tinged with pink, partly from the beer and partly due to embarrassment.

"Yeah. Fire away?"

"Well. You and Mai. Erm. When did you..you know. First time you. Erm.. how long did you wait?"

Jonouchi looked at him puzzled. "Yuge, what on earth do you...?" The penny suddenly dropped. "Oh...You mean when did we first have sex." He noticed Yugi flinch slightly at the word sex. _Eighteen and he still gets embarrassed? I bet he and Anzu haven't got past first base. _He thought.

"Yes. Who mad the first move and when did you know it was the right time?" Yugi said, pulling himself together.

"We got down to it right away. We hadn't seen each other for months, so we didn't need to talk about it. Didn't waste no time." He grinned, remembering their first steamy encounter. He had been trying to contact her. She had found out and just turned up on his doorstep, out of the blue. They had literally thrown themselves at each other, barely even making it to his bedroom before they had ripped each others clothes off.

"You gotta man up Yuge'! Girls like a man to take control! I bet she's gagging for it!"

"You think? Anzu's not like that, that approach would not work."

"Have you talked to her?" Jonouchi pressed.

"Yes. Sort of. A month or so ago. She said she wanted to wait. We haven't mentioned it since then, but I want to ask her but I'm not sure if I should."

"You definitely need to talk to her again Yugi. Get her in a romantic setting, tell her how you feel and then seduce her. She's crazy about you. She will be putty in your hands. I guarantee." Jonouchi felt proud of his advice.

"You think? Yeah, thanks. Maybe I should talk to her again." He still wasn't sure, but he knew he had to do something and soon. It was driving him crazy.

::::::::::::

Back at Yugi's house, the party preparations were well under way. Anzu and Mai were alone in the sitting room blowing up balloons. "Mai. Can I ask you something?"

"If you are asking advice about sex sweetie, sure, fire away," Mai replied casually.

" " Anzu stuttered. Her face turning pink.

Mai rolled her eyes. "Are you planning to tell Yugi you want to have sex with him; give him his present, eh?" Watching them squirm was fun. They got embarrassed just saying the word, sex!

"Mai!" Anzu was horrified at Mai's blunt statement, but she answered anyway. "Yes. I know Yugi loves me, but." She bit her lip. "Well, we talked about it briefly a couple of weeks ago and agreed to wait. Since then he has not mentioned it. I know he wants to, but is holding back."

"Well. Have you tried mentioning it, or taking matters into your own hands? Let him know that's what you want?"

"No. Of course not!"

"There's your problem then. Not all guys are full of confidence. You got one in a million there hun, Yugi is a real sweetheart. Look after him. Give him a bit of gentle encouragement and I bet you, that once he feels that is what you want, he will be all over you." Mai chucked and nudged Anzu playfully. "I bet he is a really hot lover, once you get him going."

She winked at Anzu, who turned crimson. "Mai.. You are awful," Anzu gasped, absolutely horrified.

Although secretly she liked that thought. _Yugi as her lover. _That would be the best birthday present she could give him.

Yugi and Jonouchi finished their beers. They had only drunk the one, Jonouchi had to drive and Yugi was rather merry after just the one drink.

Yugi was really looking forward to his party and the drink had added to his excitement.

By 9pm The party was in full swing. All Yugi's friends were there. Even Kaiba had made the effort to turn up. Yugi suspected that it was Mokuba, who had made sure he didn't back out.

No one had noticed that Yugi and Jonouchi had been drinking beer before arriving. Yugi realised that he had been worrying and fussing over nothing. There was alcohol at the party anyway. Some of the guests, such as Yugi's Aunt and Uncle, Mother, Father and Grandpa all liked a drink. There were several crates of beer, some wine, as well as soft drinks for the younger people and drivers.

Yugi and Anzu sat on the stairs that lead up to Yugi's room, cuddled up together, they had both had a glass of Champagne, making them feel nice and relaxed. Without realising it, both were thinking the same thing. Both were trying to pluck up the courage.

Downstairs, they could hear the music, chatter and laughter.

"Yugi? Anzu began, in what she hoped was a seductive voice. She gently stroked her fingertips up and down his upper arm.

"Mmm" He replied dreamily, his face resting against the side of her head. He was enjoying the feel of her silky hair with it's luxurious scent of Peach and vanilla. He lazily circled his fingers over the back of her hand before entwining his fingers with hers and bringing her hand up to his face.

He gently kissed her hand. _Here goes. It's now or never. _

He took a deep breath. "Anzu?" The husky tone in his voice mad her heart flutter. "Shall we go to my room?"

She smiled knowingly, although he couldn't see her face as It was turned away from him. _Had he just made the first move?_ Anzu turned to look him in the eyes. "Yes. I would like that." She was trying to keep her voice steady.

He smiled, feeling relieved. Part of him still expected a slap in the face and a reprimand. _**How dare you, you pervert. You're just like all the rest.**_ He tried to convince himself that he should have more confidence. Of course she wouldn't call him that.

He kissed her lips gently, letting the kiss linger a second, before pulling slowly away. Smiling at her he stood up. Taking her hand in his, he lead her to his bedroom. Butterflies were dancing in his stomach and his heart was thumping in his chest. He quietly locked the door. "Are you sure about this Anzu?"

"Yes. I am Yugi." Anzu hoped that he couldn't hear the nervousness she was feeling. Her legs were feeling wobbly. She was trying to stop herself from shaking.

"Are you okay? You're shaking!" Yugi was worried. "We don't have to do this if you are not ready."

"Just kiss me Yugi, I am ready. I won't pretend I am not afraid, but if you kiss me I will be okay."

He didn't need any further invitation. He kissed her, gently at first. When Anzu responded by sucking gently on his bottom lip, he lost all control, kissing her deeply, exploring her mouth with his tongue. Lust and passion of the type only reserved for the one you truly loved, took over. They shuffled in a rather ungainly fashion, towards the bed. While at the same time, Yugi struggled with the zipper of her skirt as he tried to remove it.

_This is my best birthday present ever. _He thought to himself, as they slowly eased away each others fears. Making love for the first time.

THE END.

* * *

Hope You enjoyed it. I hope it didn't seem rushed. I have been typing frantically because I wanted to get it finished.

Sorry to anyone hoping for a steamy sex scene. I could probably write one if people really, really wanted it. But I think it's nicer to keep it tasteful.

I know I didn't delve too much into their feelings about Atem no longer being around. I didn't want to go into that in this story. But I can assure that they did take a moment to think of him.


End file.
